my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Handy Manny/Image Gallery
Opening Theme Closing Credits Season 1 Ep 1.: "Stretch's Cookies"/"Page Turner" bandicam 2019-07-03 13-58-14-431.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 bandicam 2019-07-03 14-04-03-502.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 bandicam 2019-07-03 14-12-46-459.jpg|Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING Ep 2.: "A Sticky Fix"/"Paint Job" bandicam 2019-07-03 14-31-09-195.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 Ep 3.: "Tight Squeeze"/"Julieta's Monster" Bandicam 2019-09-06 19-56-26-114.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 02 Bandicam 2019-09-06 20-00-37-411.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD Ep 4.: "Tool in a China Shop"/"Welcome to Sheet Rock Hills" Ep 5.: "Pet Problem"/"Felipe's New Job" Ep 6.: "Rusty's Little Light Lie"/"Squeeze in a Pinch" Ep 7.: "Rusty to the Rescue"/"Pinata Party" Ep 8.: "Pat the Screwdriver"/"Big Sister" Ep 9.: "Supremoguy"/"Tool Talk" Ep 10.: "Amigo Grande"/"Tool for Sale" Ep 11.: "Shoe Biz"/"The New Kid" Ep 12.: "Time Out"/"Shine Bright" Ep 13.: "Not So Fast Food"/"Merry-Go-Round" Ep 14.: "Wonder Tool"/"Tool Games" Ep 15.: "A Very Handy Holiday" Ep 16.: "Uncle Manny"/"Kitty Sitting" Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-35-31-098.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 Ep 17.: "Detective Dusty"/"Radio Rusty" Ep 18.: "Join the Club"/"Manny's Sick Day" Ep 19.: "Felipe Strikes Out"/"Pat's Big Idea" Ep 20.: "Cinco-de-Mayo"/"The Best Repairman" Ep 21.: "Mr. Lopart's Mother"/"Gopher Help" Ep 22.: "A Very Handy Vacation" Ep 23.: "Abuelito's Garden"/"Firehouse Tools" Bandicam 2018-06-02 14-58-14-355.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (low pitched) Ep 24.: "Musica"/"Ice Cream Team" Ep 25.: "Halloween"/"Squeeze's Magic Show" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Haunted Clock Tower"/"Oscar's House of 18 Smoothies" Ep 2.: "Light Work"/"Abuelito's Tomatoes" Ep 3.: "Squeeze's Day Off"/"Renaldo's Pretzel Castle" Ep 4.: "All Tools on Deck"/"Tool Dance" Ep 5.: "Elliot Minds the Store"/"Squeeze Makes a Promise" Ep 6.: "Manny to the Rescue"/"Handy Hut" Ep 7.: "Valentine's Day"/"Mr. Lopart Moves In" Ep 8.: "Tools for Toys"/"Manny's Mouse Traps" Ep 9.: "Skateboard Park"/"Cowboy Manny" Bandicam 2018-05-30 15-05-07-298.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Bandicam 2018-05-30 15-05-57-460.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-05-30 15-06-42-923.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Ep 10.: "Ups and Downs"/"Bloomin' Tools" Ep 11.: "Squeeze Sticks"/"Basketball for All" Ep 12.: "Sculptor Manny"/"Manny Goes Solar" Ep 13.: "Talent Show"/"Abuelito's Yard Sale" Ep 14.: "Lost and Found"/"Science Fair" Ep 15.: "Sizing Things Up"/"Mr. Ayala's New Car Wash" Ep 16.: "Happy Birthday, Mr. Lopart"/"Scout Manny" Ep 17.: "Felipe's Hiccups"/"Book Drop" Ep 18.: "Bingo Night"/"Scribble Trouble" Ep 19.: "Abuelito's Telescope"/"Little Lopart" Ep 20.: "The Big Picture"/"Dig It" Ep 21.: "Learning to Fly"/"Tools in a Candy Store" Ep 22.: "Pedal'n Tools"/"Cock-a-Doodle-Do" Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-23-27-233.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-27-47-902.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-29-26-711.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - FARM ROOSTER: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-35-44-420.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-35-58-226.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-40-09-554.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-43-48-323.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-47-03-423.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-50-34-806.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - FARM ROOSTER: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-50-37-204.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-50-41-229.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-10-24 09-50-46-507.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 bandicam 2018-10-24 09-51-02-372.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - FARM ROOSTER: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 Ep 23.: "Bake Sale"/"Camping Tools" Ep 24.: "Flicker"/"Manny's Time Capsule" Ep 25.: "Have a Handy New Year" Ep 26.: "Movie Night"/"Cactus Manny" Ep 27.: "Frank's Barber Shop"/"Rusty's Second Wind" Ep 28.: "Special Delivery"/"Elliot's New Job" Ep 29.: "Arbor Day"/"Flicker Speaks English" Ep 30.: "Home Sweet Home"/"Jackie's Old Shed" Ep 31.: "Danny Starr"/"Quinceanera" Ep 32.: "The Good, the Bad and the Handy" Bandicam 2019-05-30 19-09-50-380.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL Bandicam 2019-05-30 19-11-04-757.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (low volume) Bandicam 2019-05-30 19-11-34-534.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 bandicam 2019-05-30 19-26-35-780.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Ep 33.: "Lyle and Leland Lopart"/"Blackout on the Block" Ep 34.: "A Day at the Beach"/"The Party Dress" Ep 35.: "Manny's Makeover"/"Singing Salon" Ep 36.: "A Night With Abuelito"/"Canine Case" Ep 37.: "Saving the Turtles"/"Abuelito's Siesta" Ep 38.: "Picture Perfect"/"Some Assembly Required" Ep 39.: "The Great Donate"/"Abuelito in a Fix" Ep 40.: "Fun and Games"/"Autumn Leaves" Ep 41.: "Motorcycle Adventure" bandicam 2019-09-07 14-01-26-606.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 Season 3 Ep 1.: "Pepe's Rocket"/"The Best Vacation Ever" Ep 2.: "Mr. Lopart Sails Away"/"Pepe's Agua Fresca Stand" Ep 3.: "A Whale of a Tale"/"Julieta's Loose Tooth" Ep 4.: "Flicker Joins the Band"/"Paulette's Pizza Palace" Ep 5.: "Which Way to the Barbeque?"/"Back on Track" Ep 6.: "Francisco Comes to Town"/"Broken Drawbridge" bandicam 2019-05-30 18-37-50-395.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2019-05-30 18-42-06-137.jpg|Sound Ideas, MUSIC - THEME: 'CIRCUS' OR 'CAROUSEL', AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01 Bandicam 2019-05-30 18-42-42-308.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Ep 7.: "The Twisty Turn Twist"/"Mayor Rosa's Chimney" Ep 8.: "Handy Manny Big Race" Ep 9.: "The Earth Day Challenge"/"Dario Dance" Ep 10.: "Seal Appeal"/"Pat Lightly" Ep 11.: "Mini Golf Game" Ep 12.: "Bunny in the Basement"/"Fast Eddie's Scooter" Ep 13.: "Chico Goes to Preschool"/"Kelly's Chili" Ep 14.: "Story Hour"/"Long John Lopart" PIC 4534.JPG|NELVANA THUNDER PIC 4535.JPG|NELVANA THUNDER PIC 4536.JPG|NELVANA THUNDER PIC 4537.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Ep 15.: "Handy Manny: Big Construction Job" Ep 16.: "Leela's Birthday Party"/ Abuelito's Mower" Ep 17.: "Flicker Saves Christmas" Ep 18.: "The Ayala's Christmas Extravaganza" Ep 19.: "Good Fences"/"Butterflies" Ep 20.: "Art Show"/"The New Time Capsule" Ep 21.: "Just One of the Puppies"/"Pet Picnic" Ep 22.: "The Tools' New Team" Ep 23.: "To Catch a Litter Bug"/"Community Garden" Ep 24.: "The Great Outdoors"/"The Cowboy Cookout" Ep 25.: "Beach Clean Up"/"Root Damage" Ep 26.: "Breakfast of Champions"/"Bowling Night" Ep 27.: "Doggie Door"/"Rocking Chair" Ep 28.: "Table for Too Many"/"Bunk Bed" Ep 29.: "A Job From Outer Space"/"Sounds Like Halloween" Ep 30.: "Fixit's Repair"/"Pottery Class" Ep 31.: "Flicker the Kicker"/"The Sheet Rock Hills Strikers" Ep 32.: "Handy Manny The Great Garage Rescue" Ep 33.: "The Chicken or the Egg"/"Picture This" Ep 34.: "The Wing and Nut Challenge"/"Dusty's Big Day" Ep 35.: "Manny's Wilderness Adventure" Ep 36.: "Fearless Rusty"/"Dog Fountain" Ep 37.: "Snow Problem" Ep 38.: "Snow Day"/"Susanna's Dollhouse" Ep 39.: "St. Patrick's Day" Ep 40.: "The Right Stuff"/"Vet Visit" Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-47-13-404.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (4th yowl) Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-47-18-790.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-47-52-785.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602 Ep 41.: "Handy Manny and the 7 Tools" Ep 42.: "The Wedding" Ep 43.: "Firefighter Manny" Ep 44.: "Hank's Birthday" Ep 45.: "Kelly's Big Photo Shoot"/"Phone Fix" Ep 46.: "Mrs. Lopart's Attic"/"Hoop Dream" Handy Manny Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Ep 47.: "Valentine's Day Party" What episodes are these shots from? Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-32-15-452.jpg|Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, CORDLESS - CORDLESS 1: RINGING Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-44-42-149.jpg|Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, CORDLESS - CORDLESS 1: RINGING Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries